


Learning Lessons

by aliaslestat



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU where the lost light crew lost, Bondage, DJD typical violence, Humiliation, Manipulation, Mentions of past abuse, Punishments for lessons, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tarn being Tarn, as well as like literal current abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaslestat/pseuds/aliaslestat
Summary: After the battle on the Necroworld, Reiker learns what everyone else already knew about crossing Tarn.





	Learning Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This is titled as *shrugging emoji* in my docs so that should say a lot.   
> I finally decided to just post my canon/oc fic bc people seem to get a kick out of it when I share. (I have like dozens of them)  
> This specific one was a com. for someone not on archive.   
> We all like to see the good boys suffer around here.

Reiker had just finished cleaning off his work space in the back of the medi-bay from where he had been organizing the T-cogs they had harvested from the battle on Necroworld. It was easy work and if he shut down the thought tree of where the cogs had come from and just focused and disinfecting them and trimming the frayed wires before packaging them up into neat little boxes he could pretend that this was just another routine mission gone right. 

Wiping the disinfectant off his hands he heard the medi-bay door slide open behind him, not that it was all that unusual for anyone to come in but Nickel had already retired to her quarters for the night and they had finished patching up everyone that needed medical assistance earlier on. 

“Give me a second! I’ll be right there!” He called, not able to see the door from where he was standing. 

There was no answer though which lead him to believe it was Helex that had come to see him, the large mech didn’t really talk to him a whole lot to start with. As he dropped the rag into the laundry bin there was the bang of a weapon discharging and the sharp bite of a projectile hitting home in the unprotected spot where the armor of his shoulder met the base of his neck. Electricity shot through his processor and he made a stifled yelp before the world went dark and he crumpled to the floor.

-

Things started to come to Reiker in bits and pieces as he came back online, the first thing being as his mind roused itself from inky darkness, that he was cold. Very cold. As if he had been left outside on Messatine without anti-freeze in his lines. The second, that he had no idea where the floor was or really the ceiling either or just the space around him in general. Cold confusion started to spiral into icy fear and he tried to pull in a vent to calm himself only to find that his primary vents along his sides had been jammed shut. Add another notch to the things being very wrong list he was tallying in his mind. 

He tried to run a systems scan only to find that it had gone buggy from the EMF dart, he assumed it was an EMF dart based on what happened, that had scrambled his processor. Sighing through his mouth he cycled a few ventilations as he tried to get himself under control and figure out what had happened. What was happening. 

Someone, he didn’t know who yet, had attacked him in his medi-bay which was on the Peaceful Tyranny, so someone had gotten on board during their time on the Necroworld. Nose scrunching up as he tried to recall if the entirety of the Rod Squad had been accounted for post mortem. He was pretty sure they had been, which would mean that this had been one of Deathsaurus’ crew members. Was he being held hostage for some sort of leverage? That wouldn’t make very much sense considering Tarn had taken Deathsaurus off of the List, not that there was a List anymore, so to kidnap him would do nothing but put Deathsaurus back in Tarn’s bad books. 

Reiker had no possible idea who had done this to him and for the time being he set that aside, he would find out eventually that he was sure of. Focusing instead on taking stock of what he could tell from is position. He was blindfolded, that much he knew, he could still open and close his optics and there was the vague leak of light from around the edges of the blindfold where it peaked over his nose. So he wasn’t blinded. He was being held up by some sort of bindings, his arms pulled behind his back and he could feel the pressure of tethers around his chest and his hips and the bite of knots against his plating. He would give credit that whoever had tied him up had done a remarkably good job at it. The bindings were tight but not cutting off anything vital and his weight was evenly dispersed well enough that he couldn’t pin point exactly how he was hanging, just that he simply was. It certainly didn’t help that he didn’t have have an orbital compass to tell him where the ground was like if he were a flight frame. 

Cycling another vent he frowned, squirming slightly and hearing the soft creek of ropes from somewhere above him. Okay, so he was hanging belly down and probably parallel to the floor. Oscillating his helm side to side he searched for any sort of noise that would help him out and was returned with the hum of a ships engines radiating through the walls, the slow lazy sounds of a fan in the vents- it squeaked on every third turn and that bothered him. He should have had that fixed weeks ago. Wait. Cold room, squeaky fan, the familiar hum of the Peaceful Tyranny’s engines. He knew this room well enough to be able to pick it out of a lineup. This was Helex’s room, or the room he usually used. The cold temperature allowing him to keep working long after his victims point of no return while keeping him and his smelter quite comfortable. 

What was he doing in Helex’s work room? Had the ship been taken over? Had his teammates been over run and captured just like him? Where was Tarn? He needed to help them, he had too, he was a medic and even if it wasn’t programmed into his coding he felt it deep in his spark. 

Fighting against his bonds he squeaked and growled, engine turning over angrily, unable to engage any of his major weapons to help free himself. He was desperately wishing he had sprung for the lazer scalpels during his last upgrade set. At least then he would have had a chance at severing the tethers holding him in place. 

After a few solid minutes of struggling and working himself up into a panting mess of anger and worry he settled back down as he realized he was getting nowhere. The bindings hadn’t even moved an inch and all he had succeeded in doing was getting himself to swing slightly and that made his already upset nav system spin. 

He would just have to wait and see what was going to happen if he couldn’t get himself out of this. There was no point wasting his energy on struggling when he might need it to fight later. He could be patient, he had the ability to do that at the very least. 

As time ticked by Reiker became more and more unsettled, worry creeping under his armor and sinking deep into his plating. He wanted to know where his family was, if they were okay, any number of untold horrors could be happening to them and he was powerless to stop them. The cold combined with the fear and anxiety running through his systems had started his plating rattling and he was quivering when the slide of the door reached his audials. 

“Come here and face me like a real mech you coward!” Reiker exploded, lips turning up in a fanged snarl as he growled, “Pathetic fragger! Where are my crew? If you know what’s good for you, you’ll let me go and then run before I get my hands on you! I’m going to rip out your spike and make you eat it! You’re going to wish you were dead when I’m through with you!” 

There was the low rev of a heavy engine and Reiker froze, he would recognize it anywhere. “Tarn? Tarn! You’re okay! What happened, is everyone okay?”

Tarn didn’t answer him at first and Reiker squirmed, “Tarn? What’s going on?” His voice was wavering slightly.

“Tarn?” He squirmed again trying to get himself free, why hadn’t his lover untied him yet, cut him down and rescued him, swept him off his feet. 

Realization hit him like a comet to the spark and his mind reeled, there was no attack on the ship, no intruders, he hadn’t been taken down by some nameless assailant. Tarn had either ordered this to happen or done it himself and Reiker knew why. Because he had faltered, he had questioned his leadership and his orders, he had been weak. 

Claws dragged over the side of his helm and he shivered as that large hand curled around his helm. Did Tarn want to hurt him? Had he really made him mad enough to take it out on his conjunx?

“Tarn? What are you doing? Please let me go.” His voice was shaking just as much as the rest of his frame and a whine bubbled through his throat.

“Really, Nyon, it’s all quite simple. Today I watched as you lost your faith in the Decepticon Cause, your faith in me, in our mission.” Tarn began, in the way he started his speeches when he was talking to someone on the List, about to recite their offences and Reiker tried to cut him off before he could go on. 

“Wait! No I haven’t, Tarn, please listen to me!” He squeaked, fighting against the bonds and the hand around his helm as Tarn gripped his chin between his thumb and forefinger. Wrenching his helm up and when he yelped he slid his thumb between his denta, pressing down on his tongue and jamming the thick digit back until Reiker was choking and sputtering around it. His intake flexing as he fought. 

“Shhh, shhh, Nyon settle down…” Tarn cooed and when Reiker didn’t settle continuing to squirm and fight he cuffed him hard enough to send Reiker’s processor spinning and make his audials ring as Tarn stroked over the side of his helm as though to sooth the pain he had inflicted. “Don’t make me hurt you, Nyon, be good and settle down.”

With a whine that caught and gurgled around the digit still stuck in his throat he stilled as best as he could. Plating rattling together as he shivered in confusion and fear, anxiety taking hold of him. Tarn had never hit him before, but then he had also never shot him with an EMF dart and strung him up from the ceiling before either so he supposed there was a first time for everything. Reiker was trying to draw vents to calm himself down but with Tarn’s thumb jammed deep into the back of his throat and his primary vents stuck shut he was having a difficult time and the restricted air flow made him feel like he was suffocating. Even though he couldn’t technically suffocate it was pretty awful not to be able to breathe properly. 

Tarn was just watching him, fingers caressing over his finial and along the golden edge of his chevron. Petting and watching and waiting until Reiker had stopped gagging around his thumb and had settled enough that he could continue speaking. 

“You have put yourself in this place, Nyon...but you’re lucky I am feeling generous and that I hold you so close to my spark. Else you would be in a whole world of trouble, Nyon, now don’t make this hard on yourself.” Tarn drawled and Reiker whined as best he could.

Anger cropping up through his EM field despite the fear that was drenching his spark. He wouldn’t, couldn’t, let Tarn do whatever he had planned. Reiker wasn’t weak anymore, he wasn’t some helpless sparkling that needed to be punished because he had broken a toy. He was a grown ass mech and a high ranking officer in the Decepticon Army. With a growl of his engine Reiker bit down on the thumb in his mouth as hard as he could. Denta sinking into the battle grade armor hard enough to make a mark but not much more than that. His fangs didn’t even draw energon.

With a hiss Tarn pulled his hand away and Reiker snarled, thrashing in his bonds with unrestrained fury, “Fuck you, Tarn, fuck you thinking you’re better than me! I’m not some mechanimal you can tie up and beat with a stick until I behave!” He roared, engine revving and plating flaring as much as it could in its restrained state. 

“Nyon, stop.” Tarn’s voice laced straight into his spark, curling around it and squeezing and Reiker screamed bloody murder. “I am not trying to hurt you but you are making that difficult.”

His armor flexed and twitched against his frame as his spark spasmed in his chest and Reiker squirmed still trying to get free of his binds. He just needed to get his blaster free, shift the rope that was holding the panel shut and he was certain he could get out.

“I don’t know where this defiant streak has come from…” Tarn continued, back to tracing the edges of his finials now with both hands even though Reiker shook his helm and tried to pull away, “But you should know that deviance is not tolerated, Nyon.”  
“You know damn well enough where this is coming from, I am Reiker of Rodion, sparkling of Rodimus Prime and Drift. Today I dug their t-cogs from their still cooling frames because it was asked of me and then you had the audacity to shoot me in my work space and hang me from the ceiling like I am some member of your petty List that doesn’t even exist anymore. So please Tarn, tell me more about how you don’t understand your FUCKING CONJUNXS FEELINGS. PLEASE. I AM ALL AUDIALS.” Reiker howled, fury eclipsing the fear he was feeling for the time being. 

Silence hung between them for a long while broken only by the ragged sounds of Reiker’s pants and the ambient sounds of the ship. Tarn’s hands had stilled in their petting and had found grip on the sides of his helm. At least if he was going to die he had gotten to say his piece. 

“You’re right.” Tarn started, “I hadn’t considered you may have gotten attached to your creators during your time on the Lost Light.”

Reiker jolted, helm canting to the side and confusion settling into his features, “Excuse me what? Say it again so I can get it on tape.”

“I had forgotten how delicate you can be about these things, you always were easily impressionable.” He hummed restarting his idle petting and Reiker tried to pull away.

“Stop fucking petting me you douche.” He wished he could thank Whirl for his arsenal of human swears, “Just let me down and we can pretend your lapse in judgment never happened.”

Tarn made a contemplative noise in the back of his throat and his hands pulled away from Reiker’s face and then he was falling. Chest colliding with the floor and his face right after, hitting so hard his helm bounced and he let out a pained cry. Reiker could taste energon in his mouth and he was fairly certain his nose had broken from the way it was clogging with energon and blocking hope of drawing vents through it.

Trying to pull himself upright he found his arms still bound behind his back and he growled as Tarn grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him up to his knees, waiting until the angry speedster had balanced his weight on his haunches before letting him go. 

“That isn’t what I meant and you know it, you fucko.” Reiker snarled, his words slurred through the energon stuck in his throat. The blindfold had been jostled in his fall and he could see a crescent from his right optic. Tracking Tarn as he crouched down in front of him, his massive frame still looming over him. 

“Nyon, Nyon, Nyon…” Tarn cooed making Reiker gasp as his spark was constricted and fear pooled in his tanks again, “You’re making this so much harder on yourself than it needs to be. If you just listen you might even find this pleasurable.”

“Like fuck I would you- mph!” Tarn’s hand pressed over his mouth as the other undid the blindfold and pulled the fabric away. Golden optics glared up at Tarn and he gave his helm a shake pulling back from the hand covering his mouth. “Excuse you?”

Tarn looked at him through his mask as he folded the blindfold into a neat little rectangle of fabric before placing it in front of his mouth. “Hold this, I’m tired of hearing your sass. Do not drop it.”

Reiker gasped as his spark lurched in his chest and he almost fell forward, the pain clouding his processor and making him want to purge his tanks. It was over almost before it started but the threat of what would happen if he were to disobey was blindingly clear. With great trepidation he took the rectangle of cloth between his denta and sat back, vents hissing through the fabric and muffling his ability to cycle proper ventilations. It made the feeling of suffocating even worse. 

Warily glaring up at Tarn he waited to see what was going to happen next, he still couldn’t get his blasters free and even if he could he knew it was hopeless to try to escape the leader of the DJD. Besides the fact that they were literally trapped on the same ship together in the middle of space he knew Tarn would have him on the ground with just the pitch of his voice before he could so much as fire a shot. 

Reiker growled a warning as Tarn ran his hands over his chest, tracing the transformation seems with careful precision as he moved. “Open up for me, Nyon.” Tarn cooed with a tap to his chestplates over his spark and Reiker hissed dropping the fabric from between his denta. 

“If you think I am about to bare my spark to you after everything that’s happened you- Ack!” His words cut off as Tarn hummed a note and pain lit up behind his optics. His entire frame stiffening as his own circuits tripped into overdrive trying to figure out what was happening and how to fix it. All Reiker could focus on was the arcing pain burning through every inch of his frame, gripping his voxcoder so he couldn’t even scream.

After a few moments that felt like an eternity the feeling stopped and passed but Reiker’s optics were wide with fear as he stared up at Tarn, the reality that his conjunx was actually going to follow through on his threats sinking in on him and a choked little whimper left him. Delicately taking the fabric back between his denta when it was offered.

Tarn looked at him for a moment before reaching out for his chest again, smoothing a large hand over the flame red armor and giving it another tap. Slowly the plates of his chest folded back to reveal the spark chamber underneath.

Pure blue light from his spark spilled through the iris of the chamber and flooded the room as Tarn watched, reaching his hand in to ghost over the edges of that chamber making Reiker shiver and squirm at having someone he so seriously distrusted handle something so delicate. Even though it was far from the first time that Reiker had bared his spark to Tarn, the most recent being barely a cycle ago when they had been reunited after being away from each other for so long, this was painfully different. He wanted to pull away and scramble backwards, slam his plating shut so that Tarn wouldn’t be able to get a handle on his spark but he was terrified of the repercussions of that. 

As Tarn’s fingers circled the edges of his chamber he knew what he wanted and rationally he knew it was better to save himself the pain. Holding back the whine building in his throat he let his spark chamber spiral open and that glowing corona of pure energy spilled forth. His spark delighted to get to meet its matches hands again as hungry little tendrils wrapped around his fingers.

“Look how much you want this, Nyon, your spark is practically bursting out of your chest and into my hands…” Tarn purred, gently weaving his fingers through those tendrils, catching and twirling them. 

Reiker knew it was bullshit, he was the farthest thing from wanting this to happen, it was just a matter of how things worked. Tarn and him had bonded and his spark wanted to be close to his partner. It had nothing to do with whether he actively wanted to do it or not. It disgusted him that it felt good to have those clawed digits dipping into his spark, brushing over the very essence of his life. It was so dangerous but Tarn knew what he was doing and it felt divine.

Slowly Tarn teased that overly eager spark around his fingers as he delved deeper into Reiker’s spark chamber. The little mech holding still as his golden optics fell half closed, vents huffing around the gag in desperate little puffs while energon still leaked from his nose. He couldn’t just shove his hand into his spark chamber without sending Reiker into a critical medical emergency so instead he teased and stroked until it was nestled happily into the palm of his hand of its own accord and then he started to squeeze.

Reiker’s frame jolted at the sensation and his engine turned over with a pathetic little sputter while Tarn applied just enough pressure to make this dangerous but Reiker’s frame knew how this game went and he could feel lubricant starting to build against his valve panel. He was disgusted with himself for feeling this way, for daring to let arousal build in the heart of fear he was feeling while this monster was fondling his spark like it was some sort of toy. He wanted to be sick. 

By the time Tarn was done toying with his spark, Reiker was panting around the gag and his frame was hot with undispelled charge. Tarn had him exactly where he wanted him as he pulled his hand away and that greedy spark tried to cling to his fingers and drag him back in to pet it. So similar to how Reiker adored to be treated when he was being good. 

And right now he was being very good, holding himself so still while his spark chamber pulsed with light and his optics absolutely begged while he kept the blindfold held tightly between his denta. He deserved something more and Tarn reached up to pet the side of his helm before gently pulling the gag from between his denta and dropping it to the floor. Fingers brushing over his lips as Reiker vented fresh air to try and cool off his rapidly heating frame and he pushed his first and second digit between his lips knowing fully well that Reiker might try to bite him again. Much to his pleasure though his little lover didn’t try and rebel and he felt his glossa lave over his fingers in a soft swipe, tentative at first before Tarn gave a reassuring hum.

It appeared that Reiker had found his sense of place kneeling on the floor in front of the DJD’s fearsome leader, the cold bite of the unforgiving floor digging into his knees as his optics half shuttered once again and he delicately closed his lips around the thick fingers in his mouth. Tongue paying close attention to the lightly textured sensorpads along the underside of his fingers knowing that while they weren’t as sensation rich as say, a medics hands, that Tarn liked the attention that was paid to each section of his fingers as Reiker licked and sucked, coating them in oral lubricant as he went. 

Reiker could feel his spark hot and swollen with his own charge as it spun in his chest aching to be completed with its mate and it was making need leak through his lines and pool warm and heavy in his belly and he hated himself for it. Rationally he knew he couldn’t help it, that his body was going to respond however it damn well pleased to Tarn’s well placed touches and careful fondling of his spark. It wasn’t helping that he didn’t want to be hurt anymore, if he had more fight, more courage, if he was stronger, he would bite down on the fingers in his mouth instead of sucking on them like some sort of pleasurebot. He wasn’t though, he was weak and pathetic and he was scared of what Tarn would do to him if he kept acting up. 

Clearly Tarn wanted to teach him a lesson, that much was blindingly clear, that he was the one in charge here and Reiker was a frivolous addition to his murder squad that was just as, if not more, expendable than the rest of the crew. He felt stupid for trusting Tarn for all these years, for following along in his shadow like a good little mechanimal doing tricks for treats. Happily baring his spark, his valve, his life, to Tarn because he treated him nicely. He half wished he had an excuse to be domesticated, at least Dominus hadn’t had a choice. Reiker had walked into this trap willingly with a smile on his face. 

A thumb brushed over his cheek and he felt the wet smear of tears cooling, he hadn’t realized he had started crying. His lips were trembling around the digits in his mouth and he tried to pull a vent through his nose only to find the best he could get was a sad sniff through the congealing energon. 

“You don’t need to cry, Nyon, I’m here to take care of you, the same way I have been. You understand?” Tarn asked him, his tone so full of tender concern that only made the tears running down his cheeks fatter as Tarn pulled his fingers from his mouth with a wet pop. Saliva pulling in spider silk between the tips of his fingers and Reiker’s parted lips. Tarn watched as Reiker dropped his gaze to the floor and he gave a dejected little nod, keeping quiet.

“Come up here,” Tarn cooed not giving Reiker much of an option as he pulled the speedster forward and up into his lap, hands cupping his aft as Reiker squirmed to settle himself around the girth of Tarn’s thighs and hips feeling the heat radiating of Tarn’s interface array and warming his chilled plating. Tarn was always so warm and Reiker leaned against him, face pressed against his chestplates with a little nuzzle streaking pink energon against dark armor. 

The soft click of latches releasing reached his audials as the upper part of Tarn’s abdomen split open, his spark housed lower in his chassis than Reiker’s, the odd magenta glow of it spilling over Reiker’s faceplates and mixing with his own blue light. He used to think it was lucky that Tarn’s spark chamber was lower, it made them almost the perfect height to merge when he was perched like this in his lap, but now he just wanted to pull away and close his chest up. He didn’t want Tarn’s spark tainting his, he never wanted it to touch him again. 

Tarn smoothed his hands from Reiker’s aft up along his back struts, claws dipping into the small of his back making him arch at the sensation and bringing their spark chambers together. His traitor of a spark all but jumping from his chest with greedy little tendrils to wrap around Tarn’s in a cotton candy mixture of colour. Reiker didn’t want to look and he knew it would hurt him to pull away so instead he shoved his face into Tarn’s chest as a little sob left his lips. A strong hand between his shoulders pulled him in closer, pressing their armor together and his chestplates shifted happily to fit against Tarn’s making them as close as they possibly could be. 

Reiker grit his denta as Tarn’s spark melded with his own, overpowering and heavy with barely restrained lust. It raced through Reiker’s lines and he fought the need to purge his tanks as his own frame heated with desire, lubricant seeping from his valve and he squirmed in Tarn’s lap. Charge volleying from Tarn and filling his spark almost to the bursting point, every time Reiker tried to return some of the charge the way they would in a normal merge, it was turned back on him. 

His systems were tripping with the overabundance of charge and it crackled under his armor building him up to overload. Closer and closer until he was panting in hot gasps of breath against Tarn’s chests, armor flexing and twitching. He could see the bright gold of his optics glowing against Tarn’s plating he was so overcharged and so close to release. Pressing up against Tarn fully of his own accord as his frame ached with need to be seen to completion. The rug was pulled out from under him as Tarn’s spark swallowed the excess charge all at once and Reiker gasped, a pitiful whine leaving him. He had been so close to overload and his frame lurched in confusion, spark prodding and reaching out for more only to have it withheld. 

Looking up at Tarn completely puzzled as to what he was up to he tried to ask, getting as far as opening his mouth before Tarn shushed him, pressing a finger against his lips in silence and Reiker settled for giving a desperate whine as Tarn’s hands drifted to his hips and he pulled back from Reiker’s spark. His own fat and swollen with stollen charge and Reiker floundered as his spark retreated back to its own chamber like a sulking sparkling that had its favourite toy taken away. 

“Close your chest…” Tarn purred, as his plating slid shut and locked and Reiker was quick to comply, happy to have his spark locked safely back up within his frame where no one could get to it. 

He still rested against Tarn’s chest as the tank rubbed circles against his hips joints with the pads of his thumbs and Reiker panted vents. Was that his punishment? An uncompleted overload cycle? That didn’t seem...well...it seemed rather petty for Tarn’s tastes and Reiker was confused and worried.

Minutes stretched on as they sat quietly together, Reiker could still feel the heat of Tarn’s interface array against his own and he shifted slightly trying to relieve some of the discomfort he was feeling. The liquid warmth pooling in his belly was burning between his legs and he knew his valve was slick with lubricant. For once in his life he was glad he had been forged without a spike, at least that meant he didn’t have to deal with the discomfort of a pressurized spike aching to be released.

He wanted to ask what was going on but he knew Tarn didn’t want him to be talking and he wasn’t willing to risk getting hurt even more so he just stayed where he was, letting his conjunx’s frame warm his as the arousal he had been feeling slowly petered out into just a mild discomfort at the fact that he had been left on the edge. That was fine, he could deal with that, it wouldn’t be the first time. 

It seemed just as he started to relax though that Tarn had other ideas, keeping one hand on his hip the other moved from his hip to brush over the inside of his thigh, claws dipping into the seam where his thigh met his pelvic array and Reiker squirmed as his fingers pressed against his valve panel. Smoothing over the heated metal in practiced little strokes as Reiker whined and buried his face into Tarn’s chest. 

He felt helpless with his arms bound behind his back and his legs splayed over Tarn’s thighs, without throwing another fit all he could do was grit his denta and squeeze his optics closed while Tarn toyed with the seams of his valve panel and his traitorous frame turned to putty in his hands. It was easy enough for Tarn to dip the tip of his claws into the edge of the panel and trigger the manual release. His engine giving a pleased purr as his fingers met with the heat of his valve and finding the soft mesh slicked with lubricant. 

“Nyon, you’re positively soaking, for all the complaining you’ve been doing your frame truly says otherwise.” He mused as he rubbed the pads of his fingers over Reiker’s valve, coating them in slick.

If he had been braver Reiker would have revved his engine and screeched all sorts of nasty things right into Tarn’s face but as it was he just ducked his helm further and tried to hide his shame in his conjunx’s thick plating while Tarn slid two fingers into his valve and Reiker bit his glossa against the little noise that wanted to come out. 

He hated that it felt so good as his callipers flexed around his digits and the sensors lining his valve lit up happily as Tarn slowly rocked his fingers in and out of him, the heel of his hand pressing up to rub over his anterior node. Reiker didn’t last long before he was panting against his chest again, squirming to try and press those fingers deeper inside of himself and finally catch the overload that had been stolen from him earlier. 

Charge was starting to build under his plating again and the heat was sinking low in his belly, spreading down through his hips in pleasant waves that made his spark whirl faster. It was almost painfully slow how Tarn was taking his time working up the little speedster into a needy frenzy, half stifled moans sneaking past his lips as his climax started to creep up on him. He felt like his systems were scorching with need but just as he started to get there Tarn slowed down further before coming to a stop and Reiker whined like a pitiful mechanimal. He hated being denied and he hated being edged and Tarn knew this. 

Plating puffing up to release the heat that had gathered under it, Reiker cycled his vents knowing the only way to get what he wanted if Tarn was going to be a prick about this was to cool himself down. Really he would prefer that all of this just stopped and he could go back to the medi-bay and fix his face and if he felt the need he was sure he could make himself overload easily enough. He doubted that he was going to get out of here before Tarn had found what he was looking for and if Reiker was guessing right it would be his own humiliation.

With a satisfied little hum Tarn slid his fingers free of Reiker’s valve and with his clean hand he shuffled the distraught mech off of his lap and back onto his knees on the floor. Confusion lit up his expression as he stared up at the tank, optics wide and bright with charge as he panted, trying to cool his frame but it wasn’t helping much. Without the use of his primaries it was almost impossible to whisk the heat away from his engine. He wasn’t really in danger of over heating yet though not with how cold the room was. 

Lubricant wet fingers pressed against Reiker’s lips and the speedster let them slide into his mouth as he licked them clean and Tarn positively purred in delight at his obedience. Waiting until Reiker had fully paid every segment of his digits their needed attention before he allowed himself to pull his hand away. 

There was the soft hiss and click of Tarn’s spike plating shifting out of the way and Reiker’s optics narrowed into angry little slats at the sight of it, the tip beading with transfluid. He desperately hoped that Tarn wasn’t going to put it anywhere near his mouth because if he did, damn the consequences, Reiker was going to bite it off and spit it in his face even if it killed him. His optics locked with Tarn’s and even though he wasn’t allowed to speak he tried his best to make that message crystal clear with the low growl of his engine and bared fangs. 

Luckily for Tarn’s spikes sake he wasn’t completely stupid and while Tarn didn’t think that Reiker would risk his own safety over revenge he knew his little mate well enough to have learned that he was prone to being impulsive and he had already bit him once and unlike his hands his spike was not coated with battle grade armor and would not survive those fangs. 

Instead he wrapped his own hand around his spike, stroking it lazily while he contemplated what to do with the clearly furious but also very frightened mech in front of him. Reiker was still trembling though whether it was with fear or pent up charge or a mixture of the two he wasn’t sure but after a few moments of quiet contemplation Tarn had made up his mind. 

Tarn looked distracted, even though his optics were on Reiker he had that look he got when he was thinking about something else. In the position he was in with his arms tied behind his back he could just barely, if he pressed his shoulders as tightly together as he possibly could, catch the teather binding his wrists together with the edge of his heel strut. It gave him the smallest wedge to pull his hand free though the tether caught on his thumb joint. Gritting his denta he dropped his heel and he bit back the cry of pain that built in his throat as his thumb was wrenched from its socket. He could fix it later. At the very least his hands were free and he was able to move the tether around his forearm blade and let it slide free.

He was panting with pain and anxiety as he dropped the blade into his hands and spun it around to reach the binding around his elbows. His optics welling with tears as the heated blade scorched his forearms while it burned through the tethers he knew the second it was cut through he would have to run. 

If he was lucky he could make it to one of the shuttle crafts and be off the ship before Tarn could catch him. He was a speedster after all, he was faster than a tank. He just had to get out of this room and out of Tarn’s vocal range before he was caught. Easier said than done and Reiker drew a heavy vent as he thrust the blade through the last of the tethers and they snapped open.

He was fast but he didn’t account for being so sore or still unbalanced from the EMF dart. Leaping up with the blade in his uninjured hand he lunged forward intent to plunge the blade into the unguarded area of Tarn’s throat and make a break for it while he recovered, maybe even damage his voxcoder in the process. 

Everything went to hell real fast though as he lunged forward, the world lurching to the side as his nav tried to tell him where the ground was and failed. The blade glanced off of Tarn’s shoulder armor with barely a scorch mark from the heated blade and Reiker had the very sudden and very awful realization that whatever had been about to happen he had just made it a thousand times worse. 

Tarn snarled as he grabbed the blade from Reiker and threw it to the corner of the room, snagging the speedster by the throat and slamming him as hard as he could back into the ground. There was the heavy crash of Reiker’s frame impacting on the ground along with a high pained yelp. 

“Nyon…” Tarn growled, claws gripping into the little speedsters neck, Reiker didn’t move though, and he gave him a bit of a shake. He wasn’t dead at least, Tarn could still feel the soft hum of his engine when he placed his hand under his armor. Snorting he took the opportunity to access Reiker’s medical port and uploaded a virus to disable his weapons system. He would be able to get rid of it easily enough later but Tarn really didn’t want to get a face full of blaster fire at the moment.

For the second time in less than half a day Reiker found himself struggling back to consciousness only this time his frame was aching and as his swimming thoughts caught up with him he vaguely wondered who he had managed to piss off this time. 

“Nyon…” Tarn purred, catching the flicker of gold as Reiker onlined his optics and he dragged his claws along the cables of his little lover’s throat watching as Reiker whimpered and and tried to scramble away from him only to be caught by a pede and pulled back towards the crouching tank.

“Tarn! Tarn please, stop, just stop okay, okay?” Reiker yelled and Tarn heard the snickt of his weapons systems trying to engage and being unable too. Panic flashed over Reiker’s features as he kicked out at Tarn, twisting on to his belly as he tried to get away again. Clawing at the floor like a mechanimal and leaving red paint transfers against the ground when Tarn dragged him back.

A hand grasped onto his hip with bruising force, hauling Reiker back up onto his knees as the little mech twisted and fought against him even though he was no match for Tarn’s strength. Fear curdled his tanks and he went stiff and still as the heavy heat of Tarn’s spike pressed against his aft and Tarn took advantage of his lapse in struggling to press down between his shoulder blades with his free hand. His armor creaking under the pressure until it became too much and he sunk down, his arms trapped under his chest as his shoulders hit the floor. 

“Tarn don’t...please...it’s enough, you’ve done enough...you’re taking this too far. Don’t make me go through this again…” His voice had turned tiny and broken and for a moment Tarn faltered, the distant memory of hardline interface creeping into the back of his mind. Reiker’s memories sifting into his own through shared data cables. The terror Reiker had felt before Tarn had saved him, how much Reiker had adored him. Well, Reiker had broken what they had the moment he had gone against his wishes, had defended the Lost Light crew. Tarn would take no responsibility for the measures that needed to be taken to insure his obedience in the future.

Stuffing those wavering feelings aside he saw the fight drain out of Reiker along with a little broken sounding sob and he smoothed a hand down over his hip as he ground his hips against Reiker’s aft, letting his spike rub between the mesh lips of his valve and get covered in lubricant. 

“Nyon…” Tarn rumbled, catching the corner of those golden optics that were focused somewhere off in the distance, “Relax, sweetspark…” If Reiker even heard him he didn’t bother to make note of it as Tarn pulled back to press the head of his spike against his valve entrance, the heat trapped in Reiker’s frame spilling over his spike as he slowly pushed into him. Callipers parting easily around his girth as each segment pushed a little bit deeper and stretched him a bit further.

Reiker sucked in a vent through clenched teeth and tried to pretend he was anywhere else but pressed into the cold floor with his conjunx’s spike buried deep inside of him. He battened down every ounce of emotion he had and shoved it deep into the pit he had been keeping locked up for millenia to deal with later and just stared into nothingness. Suppress, survive, deal with it later. It worked before and it would work now. 

Even as Tarn began to thrust into him and the charge that had been left flitting through his frame unattended relit he just went with it. This was happening and he had to deal with it even though disgust roiled through him at he lick of pleasure that raced up his spine as Tarn curled over him and slipped a hand around his abdomen to play over his anterior node in teasing slow strokes. 

Reiker bit back a groan as heat spread through his belly and gathered there as Tarn worked him over. He could feel lubricant dripping against his hands where they were trapped under him and he stuffed back the hatred he felt that Tarn knew how to absolutely make him melt under his attention. Overload rushed through him hot enough to make his processor spin and he gasped as his plating snapped against his form and his valve squeezed around Tarn’s spike. Hearing the pleased rumble from the Tank as he thrust into him harder, fingers not leaving his anterior node. 

There was no time for his frame to cool down as Tarn continued on, heedless of the way Reiker whimpered under him and when it seemed like the little mech was going to try and squirm away from him he started to hum. The tone wrapping around Reiker’s spark and he gasped, back arching as the fresh heat of arousal burned through him, tripping him into another overload and still Tarn didn’t let up. 

Reiker wasn’t counting but by the time he felt the hot rush of Tarn’s transfluid spill into his valve he was a strutless mess of a mech. Charge crackled under his plating and his plating trembled with exertion. Tarn had taken him for all he was worth and then pushed him further than he thought he could take. His mind was swimming as he tried to ground himself and he could taste burnt electrics on his breath as he panted for air. 

As Tarn pulled out of him it took all of Reiker’s remaining energy to gather his wits and not just slump onto his side right there on the floor. He hadn’t even needed to look to know there was a mess of silvery transfluid and pinkish lubricant spattering the floor and the insides of his legs but as he pulled himself back up to his knees and turned around it was unavoidable. He wanted to purge but instead he locked Tarn with a dead stare while the tank tucked himself back into his spike housing and closed his panels. 

“Nyon...do Helex a favour and clean up your mess.” Tarn cooed, dragging a finger along Reiker’s jaw guard.

“Give me a cloth then.” Reiker bit back and Tarn huffed a laugh.

“What fun would that be?” He mused, fingers brushing over Reiker’s lips before pulling back and pointing to the floor and Reiker got the message well enough.

Maybe he might actually purge his tanks after all. Hissing a vent through his denta he sunk the rest of the way down to the floor, hoping it had at least been well cleaned before they had gotten in here, as he began to lick up the little puddles and splatters of fluids that decorated it. Trying to push away his feelings and just complete this task and then maybe he would get to leave this awful room and go take care of himself. 

“Good mech, Nyon…” Tarn cooed in praise when he sat back up on his heels, tongue sweeping over his lips as he waited for his next instruction, “I hope you learned something from all of this.” He spoke as if they had just completed some team building exercise, “You know I will be amicable to reminders if need be.”

Reiker said nothing but his glare spoke measured volumes for him and Tarn felt his spark twist a little bit. Whatever had been built up between them had been shattered all in one day as Reiker glared at him the same way Rodimus had before he crushed his helm, like given another chance he would kill him in a sparkbeat. Pulling himself to his pedes Tarn turned and left the room leaving Reiker alone on the cold floor to collect himself.

He sat for a moment to make sure Tarn wasn’t going to come back and that the hallway would be clear when he left before he slunk over to retrieve his blade and manually opened the housing to slide it back into place since his weapon systems were still offline. With a growl he finally left the room and padded back towards the medi-bay feeling the slick of fluid leaking down the insides of his thighs even though he had closed his panels.

When he got to the medi-bay the lights were still on and he stepped inside, closing the door behind him and got to work uninstalling the virus from his systems and calibrating his nav. Working out the kink in his nose, unjamming his vents and cleaning up the dents left in his plating until all that was left to do was wash off. 

Reiker let himself break down in the shower as he scrubbed off paint transfers and washed away the sticky fluids from his frame. He spent a long time under the stream unable to catch his thoughts and when he did he ran. Slinking to one of the single unit shuttles so his call couldn’t be tracked and turning on the comm. punching in the Lost Light’s hail code and waiting with desperation until someone picked up. 

“Thunderclash!” He almost shrieked at seeing the sturdy jawline of one of the most sought after mechs.

“Reiker? Where are you?” His voice sounded staticy through the comm.

“Thunderclash, please, I need help. I can’t explain right now but I need you to come get me.” Reiker rushed, “This ship has about three days fuel and no supplies, here is my tracking code, send me your location so I can head for it. Please Thunderclash, I don’t want to die.”

“I’ll make it happen.” Thunderclash said giving him a firm nod as Reiker released the shuttle from the ship and punched it off into the direction of the coordinates that were patched through to him.


End file.
